Cloudtop Freedom Fighters
The are a faction of Freedom Fighters. They are stationed in Cloudtop Village, and help to keep its civilians safe from the influence of the Eggman Empire. History Early Years The Cloudtop Freedom Fighters started out as a trio of childhood friends, consisting of Sajin the Horse, Mei the Panda and Unari the Binturong. When the three of them were each about fourteen years old, the Eggman Empire's influence had already started to stretch towards their mountain home. As very few of the villagers had any combat experience, Sajin and his friends had to improvise. Sajin had the idea to advantage of the knowledge they had of the area to outpace and outwit Eggman's robots, such as luring them to ledges, only to shove them over the edge and destroy them. The myriad of connecting tunnels that ran throughout the mountain range helped them accomplish this greatly. But this would prove to not be enough. Therefore, in between attacks from Eggman's SWATbots and Badniks, Sajin and his friends took the time to indulge in combative training, helped by the village's elders, who were the only ones with any combat knowledge. They also ended up befriending the son of one elder, an impulsive squirrel named Renkaeve. A New Threat Two years later, after on-and-off skirmishes between Eggman's robots and Sajin, Mei, Unari, and Renkaeve, a formidable threat soon appeared at the Cloudtop Mountains. For a while now, The Thundering Armada had been content to only tax the settlements located in the Moonlight Plains Zone. But rumors of powerful and valuable artifacts hidden deep within the Cloudtop Mountains had reached the ears of Hachiro Shimasu, the Armada's leader. Wanting to see these rumors for himself (and take the possible spoils, as well), Hachiro took his two trusted confidants, Arata and Asuka Mori, as well as a bunch of footsoldiers, to Cloudtop Village. Information Intentions/Beliefs The desires to protect their home, as well as the Cloudtop Mountains, from both the Eggman Empire and the Yurashia Egg Army. While at first they've primarily kept to protecting their home, they soon realized that Eggman had more influence over the whole of Yurashia than they realized. As such, they've taken to roaming the continent, helping out those in need and fending off Eggman's forces the best they could. They have also had to deal with The Thundering Armada, who have long been taxing the various settlements of the Moonlight Plains Zone for half of their overall goods. All of them seem to be somewhat religious, and believe in various deities, especially ones that the Cloudtop Village holds in high reverence. Policies The Cloudtop Freedom Fighters do not fight to kill, only to disarm and drive back. As the home they were raised in was one of a peaceful mindset, they are adept at using less combative and more indirect methods to achieve their goals, such as sabotage and distraction. This is highlighted by the fact that none of them use weapons. Allies and Enemies Allies Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Yurashia Egg Army' - *'The Thundering Armada' - They have long been taxing the various settlements of the Moonlight Plains Zone for half of their overall goods, and had recently gone after the Cloudtop Village as well, under the belief that powerful and valuable artifacts were hidden in the mountains. Interestingly, they seem to clash with the Yurashia Egg Army. Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hero Groups